31 DAYS: Sheith Collection
by Lebrassca
Summary: 31 días de diversión por la dinámica del mes Sheith en S. Paradise. También está publicado en AO3.


_Nunca esperé que mi primer trabajo en este fandom sería un reto mensual, pero aquí estamos y me alegra. Los días mantendrán una continuidad porque ajá, me gusta más así. Sin embargo, habrá tres líneas diferentes que se manejarán: Omegaverse, AU Universitario y Post Voltron._

 _Para el primer día me inspiré en una imagen, veré si encuentro el link de nuevo y se los remito. Gracias por su atención, espero que les guste._

* * *

 **Día #1: Primer encuentro.**

 **Línea: Omegaverse.**

 **Dinámica secundaria: Childhood.**

Sol, calor y la tierra seca de un parque casi en ruinas. Ese era el paisaje la primera vez que Shiro vio a Keith.

\- ¿Estás perdido? –

\- No. Mi mamá se perwdió-

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarla? –

El pequeño niño asintió. No lloraba ni hacía mueca alguna, pero sus ojitos brillaban por el exceso de agua que estaban conteniendo.

Shiro tampoco era muy mayorcito en ese entonces. Hace un mes y algunos días acababa de cumplir sus once años de vida, pero el pequeño Keith debía estar rodeando los cinco, y como el pequeño y responsable infante que Shirogane Takashi era, no podía dejar a su suerte a un pobre niño menor que él en un parque tan desolado. Porque sí, podía ser la una de la tarde, pero esos eran los suburbios y no era un lugar muy seguro para un humano tan chiquitico. Menos para uno que tenía un olor tan... especial y bonito.

Para Shiro tampoco, pero no es como si aquello le importara ahora.

\- ¿Dónde la viste por última vez?

Él menor agitó la cabeza hacia los lados, sinceramente arrepentido – No me acuewdo, pero… - Le mostró una hoja amarilla, arrugada y rota, pues allí aparecía una dirección. No era muy lejos y Shiro se enorgullecía de poder ubicar direcciones en la ciudad, porque hasta hace muy poco no sabía hacer eso.

\- Yo sé dónde es ¿Quisieras acompañarme? – Preguntó amablemente

\- ¿Cómo séw que cumpliraws tu palabla? Mamá Kroliaw dice que los estlaños mienten a veces – El pequeño se veía adorable, pero también muy serio y tenía toda la razón de desconfiar.

Pero Takashi Shirogane no se rendía.

Bajó la mochila de su espalda y de ella sacó un muñequito felpudo con la forma de un león negro con alas rojas y sin melena. Una vez en su mano, miró al niño que observaba atento cada uno de sus movimientos y lo puso en la palma de la izquierda ajena. Cabía perfectamente en ella.

\- Ella es Black Lion, es muy preciada para mí porque siempre ha estado conmigo. Si no encontramos a tu mamá, puedes quedártela; pero si la encontramos, me la devuelves ¿Trato? –

\- Trato –

Ambos empezaron a caminar, dejando el parque atrás. Era una imagen chistosa ver a dos niñitos caminando por la calle solos, lado a lado y sin hablarse. O así fue hasta que el pequeño Keith vio un señor usando un cuchillo en una carnicería muy a lo lejos y sus ojitos se iluminaron. Empezó a comentarle a Shiro que su mamá era guardaespaldas de alguien (no sabía más) y que una vez había visto como le rompió la nariz a un sujeto que estaba intimidando a su hermana adoptiva con sus comentarios.

\- ¡Su cawra estaba rojah, y goteaba agua rojah! Fue muy diverwtido ver eso –

Shiro no entendía cómo la carnicería se relacionaba con el trabajo de Krolia, hasta que el pequeño Keith le pidió si podían detenerse un momento allí y le comentó que el dueño de esa carnicería, el señor Regris, era quien les llevaba comida a casa cuando su mamá llegaba tarde por sus funciones de guardaespaldas.

\- ¿Conoces al señor Regris? ¡Yo también!... Espera, ¡tal vez él sepa donde está tu mamá! –

\- Perwo tu dijiste que ella estaba en el luwgar que tenía este númelo pegado a la paled –

\- Aún estamos lejos de allí y ella debe estar buscándote también ¿No quieres que el señor Regris nos ayude? –

\- Si, si quiero -

Pararon allí y preguntaron al muchacho detrás de la barra por el señor. Cuando el salió y vio a Keith, se devolvió corriendo a tomar su celular para llamar a la susodicha madre, gritándoles a los niños que no se movieran de allí, antes.

Desde donde ellos estaban, pudieron escuchar los gritos al teléfono que versaban - ¡Ya apareció! ¡Ya apareció y está bien, está aquí! ¡Vengan rápido! –

Shiro siguió hablando con Keith, más comodo cuando Regris les llevó a la tienda de víveres de al lado y se sentaron los tres a tomar jugo. Keith le había preguntado si su hogar era cerca, así que el niño mayor le respondió que vivía a 20 o 30 minutos a pie de allí, en otro barrio, pero cerca si viajabas en bicicleta.

\- ¿Tienes una biciclewa? – El anhelo se hizo presente en los ojos de Keith, aunque su cara permaneció estoica.

\- Si, si sabes montar podría prestártela –

Keith asintió muchas veces demasiado rápido

\- Veo que te agrada el pequeño Shiro, _cub_. Es un buen chico -Takashi se sonrojó un poco por el cumplido ¡Y es que le daba mucha vergüenza! Aunque a él también le agradaba el otro niño.

Krolia llegó a los 15 min en un carro de modelo antiguo, acompañada de otro señor que Keith reconoció como su abuelo Kolivan. Ya eran más de las 2 de la tarde, por lo que ellos se ofrecieron a llevarlo a su casa, pero Shiro también escuchaba a sus familiares y su tío Coran decía que uno no podía subirse al auto de personas desconocidas, por lo que declinó.

\- Me llawmo Keef, y gracias por ayudalme, Shiwo –

Fue en ese momento, solo hasta ese instante, que Keith le sonrió. Mostró todos sus dientecitos y arrugó un poco sus grandes ojos y el olor bonito se hizo más intenso y por eso Shiro ni se enteró que Keith puso a Black Lion en sus manitas de nuevo.

A Shiro le gustaba que las personas le sonrieran, porque demostraba que no estaban molestos con su presencia. Sin embargo, durante la hora que había estado con el otro niño, se dio cuenta que no era necesario que le sonriera para saber que su presencia no le incomodaba, así que esa sonrisa se sentía muy genuina. Tal vez podrían ser muy buenos amigos en el futuro.

Krolia también le agradeció por haber orientado a su retoño hasta el establecimiento de Regris y le pidió el teléfono de su tío, llamándolo e informándole inmediatamente donde estaba, para luego preguntarle si podría recogerlo pronto porque le daba miedo irse con ellos.

Shiro no sentía miedo, para nada. Bueno, tal vez un poco del señor Kolivan, alto e impasible como una estatua, pero poquitico.

Ellos se fueron solo hasta que su tío llegó, media hora después, pero los dos niños no pudieron hablar en ese lapso porque estaban reprendiendo a Keith. Al parecer se había perdido por correr sin fijarse por donde iba. Al niño mayor le pareció raro eso, pero también divertido.

Sin embargo, antes de que cada uno cogiera por su camino, Keith detuvo a su tío jalando de la bota de su pantalón. Todos voltearon su mirada a él.

\- Shiwo dijo que si podía montar bicliweta, él me prestalia la suya. ¡Yo sé! ¿Entowces puedo usarla? –

Shiro le asintió vehementemente a su tío, quien chasqueó los dedos.

\- Por supuesto que sí, amiguito. Eres bienvenido a nuestro hogar cuando así tú lo quieras, solo te pedimos que llames antes para cerciorarnos de que haya alguien en casa. Tu mamá ya tiene el número. Shiro, despídete de tu nuevo amigo, ya está tarde y no has almorzado –

Shiro agitó su manito suavemente mientras le sonreía.

\- ¡Fue un gusto conocerte, Keef! -

\- ¡Lo mismo, Shiwo! -


End file.
